The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera villosa, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Citronelle’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Citronelle’ as a naturally occurring sport of Heuchera villosa ‘Caramel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,560) in a cultivated nursery bed in Hantay, France, CT in July of 2005.
The new cultivar was selected for its unique foliage that is bright yellow-green in color, the color is retained throughout the growing season. The foliage of the parent plant, ‘Caramel’, emerges grey-red in color and matures to a golden yellow-green color. ‘Citronelle’ is similar to the parent plant in all other characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction by the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in August of 2005. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Citronelle’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.